


My Gift to You

by tigragrece



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 1





	My Gift to You

Fabrizio really liked Ermal a lot, more than he thought he could love someone.  
He always thought maybe with his previous love life maybe it's would be complicated to fall in love and say I love you.  
But when he have meet Ermal, everything have changed and he was so scared.

He knew he have invited Ermal because he was alone for Christmas because he considers him like one of his precious friends.  
He was coming some days before so they could be the two of them, before the child arrive.  
But he was so stressed like if he was going to see his crush.

When Ermal have arrived he had his heart beating so fast, but he wasn't the only one, Ermal was the same and he had the same feelings about Fabrizio.

Fabrizio have prepared him one gift, it's was just silly it's was just a new watch with one card where he said he wanted to be with him for a long time.  
What he didn't know is that Ermal have also planned one gift and it's was a long letter where he was telling him his feelings.

"Promise me you will open it after Christmas" Say Ermal

"If you do the same with mine," say Fabrizio and they were laughing.

But they were so curious so when Ermal was in the guestroom he saw the wonderful watch and also the card who was like a letter where Fabrizio told him that he wanted that he stay with him for a long time and that he really liked him a lot.  
In the letter that give Ermal to Fabrizio was a love confession where he told him lots of things have changed when they have meet and work together and also that he couldn't stop keeping these feelings and that he loved him.

So Fabrizio knocked at the guest room where Ermal have open the door, they were both speechless

"I couldn't resist to see your gift, and my gift is silly" says Fabrizio

"It's okay it's was very good"

They should say something to each other but they were a little in shock they didn't know how to finally say.  
Then Ermal have take the hand of Fabrizio and they were linking their hand, he was kissing the hand of Fabrizio.  
Then finally Fabrizio says "I was so scared to tell you this, I didn't want that you reject me, it's silly because I had love life and ex but I was so scared that you reject me I couldn't bear it because you means to much to me"

"I know it too well it's the same for me"

Then they kissed and Fabrizio says "I could think also at one other idea for one other gift"

"What it is?" ask Ermal

"This," says Fabrizio while they make out until they fall in the bed where the finally made love after have dreamed so many time and also slept together.

Fabrizio was now thinking to only one thing that later the biggest gift would be the key to his home because it's was like the key to his heart.  
The key of his heart Ermal have taken it and he hoped he could keep it and he would do it with the one of Ermal.


End file.
